In order to drastically reduce switching loss, silicon carbide (SiC) power semiconductors have been used to control motors for various types of power supply devices including power supplies, photovoltaic converters, air conditioners, elevators, and railroad vehicles.
In order to avoid damage by embedding, an embedded epitaxial layer type MOSFET have been developed (Non-Patent Document 1) which employs a p type epitaxial layer having a low-concentration impurity implanted therein.